Шум
by Isabel M-Ameban
Summary: (Translation into Russian). Амелия заинтригована странным шумом, который слышит по ночам, и как-то идет проверить, в чем дело; Зелгадис/Амелия; события происходят во время третьего сезона; Предупреждение: 18 (Рейтинг: От NC-17(кинк!) до NC-21).


**Название:** Шум

**Переводчик**: fandom Slayers 2012 (Harigane)

**Оригинал:** Ameban, _The Noise_, запрос на перевод получен

**Ссылка на оригинал**: . ?no=600044093

**Размер**: миди, 4096 слов

**Пейринг/Персонажи:** Амелия, Зелгадис, Лина, Гаури, упоминаются Филия, Кселлос, Вальгаав

**Категория:** джен

**Жанр:** приключенческая повседневность

**Рейтинг:** От NC-17(кинк!) до NC-21

**Краткое содержание:** ночь, Амелия заинтригована странным шумом и идет проверить, в чем дело

Примечания: автор, по-видимому, писал фанфик по новеллам и аниме, поэтому некоторые моменты могут быть неожиданными для тех, кто смотрел только аниме (например, Амелия обращается ко всем по именам, так как она не намного младше остальных рубак или то, что Зелгадис раньше не умел колдовать Рикавери и т.п.); описанные события происходят во время третьего сезона аниме

**Предупреждение**: кинки присутствуют, но не буду называть их, чтобы не спойлерить

* * *

**Шум**

В лагере было тихо; наконец-то так тихо, как и должно было быть. Лина и Амелия, как обычно, делили одну палатку, так же как Гаури и Зелгадис. Филия отсутствовала, занятая где-то своими обязанностями жрицы. Никто из них не мог ей помочь, поэтому Филия всегда уходила одна, и Рубаки не видели ее в течение нескольких дней. Кселлоса также нигде не было видно, что было не удивительно. Сейчас путешественники могли вести себя спокойней, чем обычно, так как поблизости не наблюдалось ни Филии, постоянно требующей: «Нам надо идти СЕЙЧАС», ни развлекающегося Кселлоса, действующего всем на нервы (особенно Филии).

О, да, было тихо.

...Почти.

Амелия слишком часто делила палатку или одну комнату в гостинице с Линой и знала, что она спит очень беспокойно. Рыжеволосая волшебница обладала вспыльчивым характером, и это проявлялось и во сне. Поэтому принцессе приходилось идти на крайние меры и порой даже кусать Лину за ногу или еще за что-нибудь, так как та не оставалась на одном месте и много двигалась.

К своему смятению Амелия вспомнила тот раз, когда она привязала Лину к постели, чтобы угомонить... и также она вспомнила, как сильно потом Лина на нее разозлилась.

Принцесса обнаружила, что, несмотря на свой миролюбивый характер, она может делать что угодно, но только не пытаться заснуть рядом с Лииной и не пытаться игнорировать ее возню. С другой стороны, когда Филия (или Кселлос) возвращались, путешествие становилось еще более утомительным.

Ей нужно заснуть сейчас.

Пока Амелия пыталась задремать, она подумала, что Зелгадис – в каком-то роде счастливчик. Будучи искусственно измененным созданием, химерой, он не волновался о таких вещах, как голод или сон. Он, правда, был очень выносливым. Единственным, что его действительно утомляло, был Кселлос и вообще монстры в целом, сумасшедшие и ненадежные идеи Лины и перебранки за обеденным столом. Это говорило о том, что Зелгадису не нравится все, связанное со спорами и ссорами, даже если он не вовлечен в них, а они просто происходят рядом.

Из-за своей выносливости он сейчас и караулил лагерь, сидя у костра.

Зелгадиса раньше использовали для подобных заданий. За время рьяного служения Резо он вообще многому научился. Это позволяло всей команде с легким сердцем поручать ему ночную вахту.

...так Амелия размышляла, когда раздался этот звук.

Он был скрежещущим, скрипящим, часто повторяющимся... и раздражающим.

Амелия четко слышала его; она проснулась (опять) и пыталась не обращать внимания на шум, издаваемый Линой, и снова заснуть, но продолжающийся резкий звук не облегчил ей задачу; он буквально ввинчивался ей в уши. Сначала принцесса не поняла, что это. Звук был странным, и его определенно не издавали ночные животные вроде мышей, сов, лис и прочих. Но если бы это было что-то опасное, Зелгадис позаботился бы об этом или предупредил их. А если бы с ним что-то случилось, они бы услышали шум драки. У звука, который раздавался сейчас, был какой-то другой источник.

Наконец, Амелия поняла, что это за звук. Он был похож на шум, с которым Гаури и Зелгадис точили свои мечи, на звук, производимый камнем, трущимся о лезвие. Неудивительно, что Амелия не распознала его сразу, она терпеть не могла мечи и прочее оружие, поэтому плохо разбиралась в подобных вещах. Принцесса вспомнила, что видела, как Зел правит остроту лезвия с помощью камня или использует свое тело для заточки меча, если поблизости нет подходящих камней для этого.

«Должно быть, Зелгадис точит меч», – подумала она, расслабившись.

Вскоре она наконец-то смогла заснуть.

* * *

**К**огда настало утро, и Рубаки выбрались из палаток, их глазам открылось странное зрелище.

Лина не нравилось рано вставать. Когда она, наконец, вылезла из палатки с всклокоченной после сна рыжей шевелюрой, она обнаружила, что никто уже не спит, и все смотрят на что-то. Зрелище было... занимательным.

– Эй! – окликнула друзей волшебница. – Что тут произошло? Филия уже вернулась?

– Нет, она еще не приходила, Лина, – ответил Гаури с озадаченным видом.

– Тогда почему все вокруг обуглилось? – спросила волшебница. – Разве не из-за нее и ее драконьих замашек?

Было опалено все, кроме места, где располагались палатки. Самым черным был пятачок возле упавшего ствола дерева, где всю ночь нес вахту Зелгадис. Все растения выглядели обуглившимися, но не до конца. Было очевидно, что их опалил огонь посильнее, чем пламя обычного костра. Они, помимо того, еще были покрыты инеем.

– Зелгадис, что случилось? – требовательно спросила Лина. – Были какие-то проблемы ночью? Я ничего не слышала.

– Это из-за меня, – ответил химера, отряхивая одежду от пепла, – я не доглядел за костром, и он разгорелся слишком сильно, так что заполыхало все вокруг. Я не знал, как его потушить. Пришлось использовать Фриз Бритс.

Амелия заметила, что Зелгадис выглядит немного взволнованным, но она не успела сформулировать вопрос. Лина оказалась быстрее.

– Ты использовал Фриз Бритс, чтобы потушить огонь? – поразилась она. – Это же, как палить из пушки по воробьям!

– ...Нет. Это был единственный способ, которым я мог его погасить. Или ты бы предпочла, чтобы я ничего не делал, и оставил вашу палатку гореть? – огрызнулся Зелгадис, наполовину рассерженный, наполовину пристыженный.

Амелия поняла, что он расстроен из-за того, что не знает, как по-другому справиться с огнем, и ему пришлось использовать сильное заклинание.

Волшебница громко рассмеялась.

– Лина! – воскликнула принцесса. – Тебе не стоит смеяться. Спорим, ты спалила множество лесов, потому что раскидывалась файерболлами как сумасшедшая? Ты не можешь высмеивать Зелгадиса только потому, что он сделал одну ошибку.

– Амелия права, Лина, – поддержал ее Гаури. – Каждый раз, когда мы появляемся в каком-нибудь людном месте, все вокруг взрывается из-за тебя.

– Эй! Мы сейчас говорим о том, что произошло здесь... и мы знаем, что это случилось не по моей вине, – недовольно проговорила Лина. – Прекратите обсуждать то, как я колдую!

Амелия поспешно кивнула, зная, что все будет только хуже, если они продолжат говорить об этом. Однако Гаури сказал:

– Хорошо, Лина... но у меня есть два вопроса.

– Чего? Какие еще вопросы?

– Я хочу узнать, что такое «Ледяная невеста» («Фриз Брайд», если дословно, Гаури, как обычно, не так расслышал – прим. перев.), о которой вы говорили.

На лице Лины появилось наполовину обескураженное, наполовину безнадежное выражение.

– Не «Ледяная невеста», а Фриз Бритс, – поправила она и объяснила: – Это что-то вроде файерболла, только из воды. По существу, это айсболл. Поэтому Зелгадис и использовал его, чтобы потушить огонь.

– О... Ясно, – ответил мечник.

– Ну... и какой твой другой вопрос? – поинтересовалась Лина. – Я знаю, я пожалею о том, что спросила, но...

– А, точно... А сумка с едой тоже подпалилась? – спросил Гаури. – Наша еда сгорела?

Лина моргнула, медленно осознавая, что он только что сказал.

– Сумка вся черная, – объяснил мечник и показал туда, где она должна была лежать. Сумка определенно выглядела... поджаристой.

– ААААААААААААААА!

Крик Лины разнесся по всему лесу.

Чуть позже Рубаки отправились дальше по дороге, петляющей между соснами и восточными дубами. Опять же, так как Филии и Кселлоса не было поблизости, и на пути им не попадалось ни одного бандита, путешествие проходило довольно тихо. Конечно, Лина была все еще расстроена из-за сгоревшей еды, и она не переставала вполголоса отпускать комментарии по поводу некомпетентности Зелгадиса. Но химера, привычный к ее характеру, просто игнорировал их или, в конце концов, даже не считал их обидными. Лина и Амелия знали, что если бы Зел по-настоящему разозлился, возмущения Лины было бы недостаточно, чтобы остановить его.

Однако принцесса заметила еще кое-что. Зелгадис почему-то тоже выглядел расстроенным ночным происшествием, что было очень нетипично для него. Обычно он не беспокоился о чем-то таком, маловажном. Возможно, он переживал, потому что обнаружил пробел в своих знаниях и не смог потушить огонь без использования такого мощного заклинания, как Фриз Бритс. Если это и правда так, то обвинения Лина все-таки верны.

Но почему-то Амелия думала, что Зелгадис соврал о том, что огонь костра разгорелся прошлой ночью из-за его невнимательности. Она знала, что химера точил свой меч. Так как же он не обратил внимания на пламя, когда костер горел прямо напротив ствола, на котором Зел сидел? Он не мог быть таким небрежным. Определенно: ночью произошло что-то еще.

* * *

**П**осле этого прошло два дня. От Филии по-прежнему не было никаких вестей и, к счастью, Кселлос тоже не показывался. Хотя в этом не было ничего утешительного, так как раздражающий и вечно насмешничающий монстр мог болтаться неподалеку от Рубак. Ну, могло быть так, или он (или даже оно) досаждал Филии снова, где бы она там ни была прямо сейчас.

Все шло своим чередом. Лина, как обычно, требовала еду (особенно после того, как сумка с продовольствием сгинула в огне), ныла, что хочет поджарить каких-нибудь бандитов, что хочет собрать редкие монеты и систематизировать их по ценности и т.д. Гаури, как обычно, шел за ней, инстинктивно прикрывая ее, и боролся с ней за еду. Зелгадис старался игнорировать этих двоих и пытался узнать что-нибудь об исцелении, но не мог ничего найти, так как в лесу не было никаких подсказок. Амелия же просто старалась оставаться веселой, наслаждаясь путешествием и привнося некоторый мир в перепалки друзей.

Зелгадис знал, что Амелии вовсе не так радостно, как она хочет показать, и она тоже сожалеет о многом, что случилось в ее жизни. Например, об убийстве родного дяди Рэнди (принца Рэндиона), о противостоянии кузену Альфреду, о потере старшей сестры, и о том, что она принцесса наиболее могущественного государства среди всех, что находились внутри бывшего Барьера. Эта ее жизненная позиция – всегда быть счастливой и никогда не расстраиваться, всегда быть полной энергии, вроде как «жить в радости» – заставляла Зелгадиса завидовать ей белой завистью.

Когда она весело подпрыгнула над дорогой из песчаника, он ощутил, как его переполняют непонятные двоякие чувства.

Даже если поначалу Амелия не была «идеалом», который Зел искал в прошлом, он и сейчас оставался человеком, несмотря на свой внешний вид, и принцесса смогла пробудить в нем множество эмоций.

Конечно, Амелия была не единственной, кто страдал из-за родственников. Зелгадис не знал, что случилось с его родителями, он вообще едва мог вспомнить, как они выглядели. Как он помнил, они умерли из-за какого-то несчастного случая. Это произошло, когда Резо взял его под свою опеку. Так Красный Священник объяснил ему еще в детстве. Но собственные махинации Резо или же то, что он делал уже под контролем Рубиноокого, превратили Зелгадиса в настоящую «машину смерти», и он ненавидел это. Однако он знал, что может обвинять в этом Повелителя тьмы, не только Резо... Но Амелия не могла винить Рубиноокого в своих потерях, только других людей. В этом было различие между ними.

Это было причиной, по которой Зел нуждался в ней, даже если он полностью и не осознавал это.

Неожиданно Амелия запнулась и начала заваливаться назад. Она бы упала, но Зелгадис был достаточно быстр и смог поймать ее прежде, чем она шлепнулась на землю. Это был не первый раз, когда он ловил ее, чтобы спасти, но сейчас Амелия почувствовала себя довольно нелепо.

– ...спасибо, Зелгадис, – пробормотала она, почему-то смутившись.

Химера серьезно посмотрел на нее.

– Что с тобой, Амелия? – спросил он. – Ты, конечно, неуклюжа обычно, но это слишком даже для тебя. Здесь ведь нет ничего, обо что можно было бы споткнуться.

Принцесса состроила гримасу. Обычно только Гаури и Лина отпускали замечания по поводу ее неловкости, а Зелгадис этого не делал. Кроме того он был прав. Она не могла быть настолько неуклюжей, она преодолела это давным-давно.

Не дожидаясь ответа, Зел помог ей встать на ноги.

– Я... я просто не очень хорошо себя чувствую, – тихо проговорила Амелия, – я ощущаю... слабость.

В этот момент к ним подошли Лина и Гаури, следующий за волшебницей попятам,

– Амелия, ты в порядке? – задала бессмысленный вопрос Лина.

Она знала, насколько вынослива и неуклюжа Амелия, но не было ничего плохого в том, чтобы спросить ее о самочувствии после падения.

– Я... я плохо себя чувствую и ощущаю слабость, Лина, – повторила принцесса.

– Что? – не поняла та.

– Мне кажется, она пытается сказать, что у нее сейчас «те самые дни», – неожиданно объяснил волшебнице Гаури.

Лина и Амелия так и подпрыгнули. Они не ожидали, что он вмешается в их разговор.

– Поэтому она и чувствует слабость... Разве я не прав? – закончил свою мысль мечник.

– Да, Гаури, ты прав, – кисло проговорила Амелия и смущенно добавила: – Какое-то время я не смогу пользоваться магией.

– О, чудесно! – воскликнула Лина. – Почему именно сейчас? Нам нужно быть готовыми к следующему нападению Вальгаава! Нам нельзя снижать нашу защиту.

– Это как всегда, Лина, – ответила Амелия, – сначала ты, потом я... и хорошо, что так получается, потому что это оставляет одной из нас возможность колдовать.

– Как бы там ни было, – подал голос Зелгадис, удивив всех, – спор о нашем физическом состоянии не даст нам выиграть у Вальгаава и не даст никакого преимущества, – он посмотрел на принцессу: – и тебе, Амелия, следует быть осторожнее. Избегай необдуманных движений.

Принцесса была удивлена его комментарием также как и Лина. Они обе знали, что Зел разбирается в физических самочувствиях жриц и волшебниц, когда у них наступает «это время», но раньше он никогда не затрагивал эту тему в разговоре. И сейчас он, казалось, беспокоился за Амелию. Это было неожиданно.

Лина тряхнула головой и снова зашагала вперед.

– Гаури, тебе стоит следить за тем, что ты говоришь, – предупредила она.

Между тем Амелия в смятении смотрела на Зелгадиса.

* * *

**В**ечером они нашли заброшенный сарай, в котором, похоже, раньше останавливались пастухи. Он был расположен рядом с источником. В сарае был очаг, над которым висел котелок из латуни, были две койки, накрытые соломой, и несколько масляных ламп. Это был не лучший вариант, но он был предпочтительней ночевки под открытым небом.

Рубаки зашли в сарай и убрались в нем, чтобы сделать его более пригодным для ночлега. Паутина, гнилая солома и прочее были вычищены и выброшены прочь. После друзья, наконец, развели огонь, и приготовили в котелке тушеное мясо с овощами, использовав остатки своих припасов.

Что хорошо в лачугах пастухов, так это то, что они всегда неплохо обустроены, чтобы пастухи какое-то время могли жить в них, присматривая за своими овцами и козами.

Когда Лина закончила есть, она поставила свою деревянную миску на допотопный трехногий стол, стоящий напротив нее.

– Ну что же, Зел... ты караулишь нас ночью! – возвестила она с ухмылкой.

– Что? – переспросил тот. – Почему это я?

– Я думаю, это очевидно, – прямо ответила Лина, – я сторожила прошлой ночью, а Гаури – две ночи назад. Сейчас твой черед.

Зелгадис моргнул. Несмотря на свое детское поведение, Лина оказывалась права время от времени. Он неосознанно повернулся к Амелии.

– Я не могу, – напомнила она, отвечая на его невысказанный вопрос, – я уже говорила, что у меня «эти дни». Мне нужно выспаться, и мои возможности пока ограничены, так как я не могу пользоваться магией.

– Вы, женщины!.. – фыркнул Зелгадис. – Вы всегда мной помыкаете!

– Это наша обязанность, Зел, – сказал Гаури, прожевав то, что у него было во рту. – Нам, мужчинам, стоит подчиняться женщинам. Особенно, если это кто-то вроде Лины.

– Эй! – подала голос волшебница.

Амелия невольно улыбнулась. Она заметила, что Гаури назвал Лину «женщиной», а не «малышкой». Несомненно, отношения этих двоих развивались.

Тем временем Зелгадис встал и поставил свою миску рядом с лининой.

– Хорошо, я покараулю ночью, – резко проговорил он и добавил, хлопнув себя по поясу: – и я делаю это не потому, что ты мне приказала, Лина, а потому, что Амелия сегодня не может.

Сказав это, он круто повернулся и вышел, накинув на плечи плащ.

– Гррр, – услышали они его ворчание, – я смог только раз спокойно поспать без этой драконицы и монстра, препирающихся рядом.

Амелия улыбнулась, не придав этому особого значения. Ее грела мысль, что Зелгадис согласился дежурить только из-за нее.

* * *

**П**люх.

Лина закинула руку на лицо Амелии.

Из-за того, что в сарае было только две койки, волшебница и принцесса обнаружили, что им придется делить одну из них на двоих, тогда как Гаури, один, спал на другой.

Если бы у Амелии был выбор, она бы предпочла спать рядом с Гаури, но он, несмотря на то, что являлся странствующим наемником, обладал поистине джентльменскими манерами и вряд ли позволил бы ей подобное... Или же он без проблем разрешил бы ей лечь возле него, но мысли о злости Лины и ее болезненной реакции на то, что он и Амелия будут лежать на одной койке, сдержали его.

В результате девушки делили одну лежанку, а Гаури спокойно спал на другой, пока Зелгадис сторожил снаружи.

Мысли об этом не давали принцессе спать спокойно. Еще у нее болел живот, что делало ее сон чутким, а Лина не прекращала шевелиться и бормотать что-то о еде и заклинаниях. Амелия знала по чужим словам, что сама много говорит во сне, но была уверена, что делает это не так громко, как Лина.

Кульминация настала, когда рука Лины шлепнула Амелию по лицу.

– Меня это достало! – пожаловалась принцесса, приподнявшись на локтях и отодвинувшись от руки подруги, которая не двинулась с места.

Амелия раздраженно посмотрела на Лину, зная, что что бы она ни сделала, это все равно не подействует.

Кроме того, она чувствовала, как ей безумно скручивает живот.

– Ууу... – не выдержав, невнятно пожаловалась она.

Чувствуя себя ужасно, принцесса встала с койки и вышла из сарая, накинув на себя свой белый плащ. В лачуге не было ничего похожего на туалет или ванную, а ей надо было привести себя в порядок. Единственным местом, где она могла это сделать, являлась поляна возле источника.

Она скажет Зелгадису что-то вроде: «Все хорошо! Мне просто нужно подышать свежим воздухом», и пойдет к источнику. Позже, когда она вернется, она уже достаточно успокоиться, чтобы терпеть соседство с Линой.

Сломанная старая дверь сарая скрипнула, когда Амелия открыла ее. Снаружи было довольно темно, несмотря на то, что с неба светили луна и звезды. Воздух был чистым и довольно прохладным. Сверчки и другие ночные существа резвились вокруг.

Для Зелгадиса было естественным не использовать заклинание света. Он и так видел в темноте достаточно хорошо, чтобы спокойно передвигаться ночью. Любой свет мог привлечь чье-нибудь внимание, что им было совершенно не нужно.

Тем не менее, Амелия думала использовать Лайтинг, чтобы нормально дойти до источника, так как ее глаза не позволяли ей видеть так же хорошо, как Зелу. Но она не могла вызвать свет из-за своего нынешнего состояния.

Размышляя, каким же образом ей добраться до источника, она услышала это снова.

Такой же скрежещущий звук, как и два дня назад.

«_Что? Зел снова точит меч?_ – удивилась Амелия. – _Он ведь не пользовался им сегодня. Зачем ему понадобилось точить его? Ему настолько скучно?_»

Принцесса, хоть и, правда, мало разбиралась в данной области, считала, что меч не нужно точить так часто. Ведь даже Гаури, который практически проповедует то, как надо ухаживать за мечом, не точит его столько раз.

Амелия поглядела по сторонам, но слышала только этот резкий звук. К ее беспокойству она нигде не увидела Зелгадиса.

Химеру можно было легко разглядеть ночью. Его почти белая одежда и серебристые волосы, сверкающие в темноте, делали его легкой мишенью. Конечно, он не мог ничего сделать с блестящими проволочными волосами, но вот легко решаемую проблему со светлой одеждой он попросту игнорировал. Амелия знала, что Зелгадис носит одежду светлых оттенков по какой-то другой причине, нежели она. Он даже не замечает или его просто не заботит внимание, которое эти вещи привлекают.

Однако где же Зелгадис?

Не обращая внимания на боль в животе, Амелия стала внимательно смотреть вокруг, пытаясь найти химеру или источник шума. Разглядеть Зела нигде не удавалось, но она по-прежнему слышала скрежет. Похоже, он исходил откуда-то из-за сарая, то есть прямо в противоположном направлении от ее изначально запланированного маршрута. Она двинулась на звук.

Принцесса обошла кусты и низкие деревья и услышала шум более отчетливо. Ее уже зрение адаптировалось к ночной темноте, и сейчас она могла лучше различать предметы. Все вокруг было черным, а ночь – темно-синей. Теперь не было сплошной черноты. Если бы что-то опасное появилось поблизости, она бы увидела это.

Затем она четко услышала все тот же резкий звук и голос Зелгадиса. Это было бормотание, но она все равно смогла узнать голос химеры. Он разговаривает с кем-то? Может быть, Филия уже вернулась... Зел точно не мог разговаривать с Кселлосом. В него он бы только швырялся заклинаниями и проклятиями.

Наконец, она увидела Зелгадиса.

Он сидел на пне, наклонившись вперед, и его плащ закрывал практически все его тело. Конечно же, его серебристо-сиреневые волосы сияли в лунном свете.

Амелия заметила, что химера снял свой пояс вместе с мечом, и они лежали на земле перед ним. Это было довольно странно, потому что обычно Зел спал практически в обнимку с мечом, всегда готовый вскочить и защищаться.

Но что было самым удивительным, так это желтые искры, которые непонятным образом возникали рядом с ним и вспыхивали вокруг.

Сопровождаемый искрами, скрежет эхом разносился по округе. Было очевидно, что искры появлялись из-за того, что издавало этот звук. Это было очень похоже на звук, который раздается, когда два человека скрещивают мечи... или когда два камня трут друг о друга, чтобы добыть огонь.

...и так как меч лежал перед Зелгадисом, он не мог быть источником звука. Тогда что бы это могло быть? Зачем Зелу тереть два камня, чтобы разжечь огонь? В этом не было никакого смысла. Он ведь мог зажечь его с помощью любого огненного заклинания. Возможно, он точит один из своих кинжалов, которые он обычно скрытно носит под плащом.

Но это предположение не объясняло, почему он что-то бормочет. Вообще, оно звучало больше похоже на ворчание, перемежаемое стонами.

Амелия подумала: может быть, Зел поранился чем-нибудь, и его каменная кожа повреждена, и поэтому издает такой звук? Ему больно?.. Но если это так, то почему он не попросил Лину или ее помочь ему вылечиться? Или если это такая серьезная рана, почему он не позвал на помощь? Почему он трет рану? Но это тоже не имело смысла. Зелгадис мог использовать Рикавери, она же научила его этому заклинанию! Так что не может быть, что он ранен. С другой стороны, его бормотание и стоны, кажется, вызваны не болью. Больше похоже, что они... от удовольствия.

Амелия почувствовала, что у нее краснеют щеки, когда она поняла, что Зелгадис стонет от удовольствия.

И это было действительно странно.

Как она помнила, это был первый раз, когда она слышала от него подобные звуки. Даже когда Рубаки чувствовали себя расслабленными, и когда он спокойно ел вкусную еду, он никогда не издавал ничего такого. Зелгадис никогда не раскрывался и не показывал какие-либо сильные счастливые эмоции.

Но сейчас он делал это.

...Почему?

Когда Амелия начала думать об этом, она увидела, что Зел откинулся назад, и это позволило ей лучше разглядеть его тело. Сейчас она смогла увидеть, что он сидит с закрытыми глазами, и его правая рука лежит у него на бедре, а ладонь находится между ног... в том самом месте, откуда появлялись искры и откуда раздавался резкий звук. Зелгадис поднес левую руку к губам и, наклонив голову, вонзил острые зубы в кисть, естественно, безо всякого ущерба для себя.

Она могла видеть, что его стоны звучат в унисон со скрежетом, а его правая рука нервно дергается. Она не могла разглядеть четко, что именно он делал. Было слишком темно, но Амелия, все же, смогла различить край того, что выглядело, как точильный камень в ладони химеры, и это определенно не было лезвием кинжала. Зел продолжал двигать рукой вверх и вниз, как будто точил этот камень. И что же он будет делать потом? Он так готовит камень для заточки меча? Но почему тогда его глаза закрыты, и почему он стонет?

Губы Зелгадиса чуть приоткрылись и он хрипло пробормотал:

– Иди сюда, маленькая жрица... лизни... меня.

После этого его стоны стали громче, и его рука стала двигаться быстрее, высекая еще больше искр.

– Маленькая жрица? – остолбенев, повторила Амелия, пораженно наблюдая за ним. – Ты имеешь в виду меня?

Ее щеки вспыхнули лихорадочным румянцем, когда она поняла, что происходит, что именно Зелгадис сейчас делает. Она никогда не видела ничего такого, но слышала об этом от других жриц в храме Цефеида в Сейруне.

Этот человек, по сути, человек-химера, делал то, чем может заниматься любой другой мужчина. Он мастурбировал и, похоже, думал об Амелии в это время.

Или же он знает какую-то другую жрицу, о которой может фантазировать?

Амелия почувствовала, что любой из этих выводов беспокоит ее.

Если Зел фантазировал о ней, то это было... пошло. А если он фантазировал о какой-то другой жрице, живущей непонятно где... она ощутила ревность при мысли об этом.

К счастью для нее Зелгадис был слишком увлечен своими действиями, и все увеличивал скорость движения руки, так что искры сыпались вовсю, и его стоны стали отчаянными. Даже если он говорил что-то еще, Амелия уже ничего не могла расслышать сквозь шум. Как бы то ни было, ее внимание снова переключилось на искры. Несколько упало на сухую траву, и она загорелась. Если быстро не потушить огонь, то скоро начнется пожар.

Глаза Амелии расширились, когда она осознала все до конца. Так как кожа Зелгадиса была каменной, когда он касался себя, камень его руки бешено терся о его член, и это и производило такой скрежет. Это также объясняло разгоревшийся огонь три дня назад. Химера тогда делал то же самое, и потерял контроль над ситуацией. Очень похоже, что он потерял его и сейчас. Он ведь даже не заметил, что Амелия находится неподалеку от него. Наверняка той ночью огонь начал распространяться от того места, где он сидел.

Думая об этом, Амелия начала пробираться назад к сараю, молясь о том, чтобы остаться незамеченной. Она решила все-таки пойти к источнику, пусть даже ее живот уже перестал болеть.

Возможно, Зелгадису нужно делать это время от времени, и это занятие определенно доставляет ему удовольствие... но также оно производит огонь.

Боги, это же довольно опасно!

Может быть, это было основной причиной, почему она не видела этого раньше, во время других их путешествий... даже Гаури...

Секундочку, Гаури... он тоже делал это!

Это также объясняло, почему две недели назад она видела Гаури со следом пощечины на лице и очень смущенную Лину, которая отказывалась говорить, что произошло.

Ну, это означает, что Зелгадис на самом деле человек. Мужчина.

И теперь она знает, что он, скорее всего, думает о ней.

Амелия сохранит его секрет.

Все-таки он очень занятный.

**конец**

* * *

_Special thanks to Harigane for her translation into Russian. Thank you!_


End file.
